bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Kuso
Daniel "Dan" Kuso (original version: is the main protagonist of the anime series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Bakugan: New Vestroia, and Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Character Battle Brawlers Dan is a boy who loves Bakugan and gets frustrated easily. His greatest ambition is to be the number one brawler in the world. He is a Pyrus brawler, and his Guardian Bakugan is a Pyrus Dragonoid (nicknamed Drago). He has a rivalry against Shun Kazami, who was once competing against Dan for top spot in the Bakugan ratings. His Dragonoid loves Wavern, who later holds the Infinity Core within her. During Lars Lion's test for Runo, a younger, illusionary Dan was used to make Runo realize that she can't be so stubborn and rash. He was the first person that Runo met when she moved into his town. They played baseball, but when Dan left Runo never caught his name. During his test with Apollonir, he brawls against a clown on the moon. He wins by using a Fusion Ability Card, D-Strike Extreme. Although Drago doesn't evolve like the others, he is told that he needs to defeat all of his friends in order for Drago to evolve. He defeats Julie and Hammer Gorem, although he hesitates because he doesn't want her to fall off Gorem. He then defeats Marucho, Preyas, and Angelo/Diablo Preyas. While he planned on defeating Shun next, Blade Tigrerra requested that her and Runo brawl first, which he accepted and won. Finally, he battled Shun. Drago evolved after Dan won. After Drago finally evolved, Masquerade sent a battle request to Joe for the Infinity Core, only to have Dan come to battle in his place. Alpha Hydranoid and Drago, now an Ultimate Dragonoid, finally brawl. He wins and finds out that Masquerade is actually Alice. When the Brawlers went to Vestroia, Dan caught the eye of the Bakugan hybrids Tricloid and Rabeeder, which started to freak him out. He was given a clay heart by Tricloid, which actually turned out to be a key to allow Dan and Drago access into the world of Pyrus and Darkus. When in the Pyrus-Darkus world, he and Drago fought the Pyrus-Darkus hybrids Druman and Centorrior. They were saved by Nova Lion, an elderly Pyrus Tigrerra. He then decides to take them to the center of the universe. They were stopped by the hybrids again and beat them, however Nova Lion died. Dan then wishes Nova Lion was back during another battle with the hybrids, but somehow, Alice overheard him, but didn't know who he was talking about Alice then decided to become Masquerade one more time to save them, which she does, and thanks to Masquerade's plan, the hybrid Bakugan are defeated. Although constantly arguing with each other, Dan and Runo are in love but don't confess until the end of the series, where they are seen going on a movie date together. Also, during this date, both Dan and Runo seem to both have changed clothes. Bakugan: New Vestroia In Bakugan: New Vestroia, Dan, now 15 years old, is reunited with Drago, after he was separated from the Perfect Core with the help of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. Drago took him and unknown to their knowledge, Marucho, to New Vestroia, where they met up with Mira, Ace, and Baron. While Mira and Baron were accepting of him, Ace wanted him to prove himself in a brawl, which ended in a draw. He has agreed to help the Resistance free the Bakugan by destroying all the Dimension Controllers that are keeping the Bakugan in their ball forms. In episode 5, he received a Trap Bakugan, Scorpion, from Mira. Dan, along him Mira and Baron, followed Runo and the Vexos into the dimensional gate to Earth. Since then he has been worrying for the rest of the Bakugan Resistance, who were being captured by the Vexos. He is challenged by Spectra while on Earth and agrees to battle with him. However, Spectra acquires Drago when he uses a forbidden card to boost his own strength. Dan trains in hopes of winning back Drago, and talks to the Legendary Warrior of Vestoria, Apollonir, and they successfully defeat Spectra, restore Drago back to normal, and win Drago back. When they get back to New Vestroia, Dan and Baron face Mylene and Shadow in Beta City and smash the Dimension Controller there. He destroys the last Dimension Controller alongside Ace in Gamma City, but when they try to get to Hydron's Palace, he activates another Dimension Controller, sending him, Baron, and Ace back down to the ground, where he is then challenged by Spectra. Spectra decided to use Maxus Helios, but Dan used Maxus Dragonoid to even the playing field. By now, Dan is still cocky, but has matured a bit. He is still hyperactive, underestimates some people, and eats too much, but over all, he has grown up. Dan also still loves battling more than anything. At the moment, Dan is the first and only person to defeat all of the Vexos at least once. Dan defeats Spectra in a brawl, in which Dan agreed to give up the Perfect Core if he lost, while Spectra would take the Resistance to the Mother Palace if he lost. Dan wins, and Spectra agree to his terms. At the Mother Palace, Master Ingram, Midnight Percival, and Cross Dragonoid lose their attribute energies and the BT system is full. So, Cross Dragonoid flies into the sky with the BT system and destroys it, absorbing all of the attribute energies and becoming Helix Dragonoid. When the Alternative is complete Dan and the other brawlers battle the Alternative. Dan used Helix Dragonoid in this battle only. Later everyone destroys it. The Vestals Keith, Mira, Ace and Baron leave to their home, while Dan, Shun and Marucho head to earth and three weeks later Bakugan Interspace is fully repaired. Dan Later meets Ren Krawler and thats the end. Gundalian Invaders Dan is the main character of the third season of Bakugan, Gundalian Invaders. His Guardian Bakugan is still Helix Dragonoid, and he has the Battle Gear Jetkor. Marucho, Shun, and Dan first meet Ren in Bakugan Interspace. In Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, Dan has just move to a new town and made friends with Jake. In episode 1, Dan brings Jake to Bakugan Interspace and brawls against Ren Krawler. In episode 2, He and Marucho batte two Neathians Sid Arcale and Lina Aisis. Marucho lost but Dan and Drago beat both of them. Relationships Runo Dan and Runo have known each other ever since they were kids at age 6. They first meet at the park; Dan was playing baseball with other kids while Runo was just sitting alone because she just moved into town with her mother and father. Dan then invites her to come and play with them and she accepts to play with them, at the end of that day Dan just leaves her without telling her his name until she calls out to him he tells her his name was Dan. A couple years later they are seen as online chatting buds along with Marucho, Alice, Julie, and Shun. Then when their parents send them out to get some meat because it was a big sale day they run into each other and discover that they live near each other. Runo then begins to develop a crush on him which then develops into true love and Dan is in love with her (but both are to embarrassed to admit to these feelings to each other). Dan and Runo share many moments together in both season 1 and 2, and a lot of other people, including the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and some of their enemies, see that Runo plays a important part in Dan's life and usually try to kidnap her to make Dan lose his battles but he saves her and wins the battle. In the series it is shown that Dan is very protective of Runo and she's very protective of him as well. At the end of season 1 they are seen going on a date to the movies. In the Bakugan: New Vestroia series Dan and Runo are boyfriend and girlfriend (but when people ask they get embarrassed and deny it). When Dan is in New Vestroia he misses her dearly and wonders how she is back home, this is showed when Dan tells Mira that Runo used to say that to and when Dan is talking to Shun he says "Doesn't Mira act a lot like Runo?". When Runo appears in New Vestroia she runs to him trying to hug him but goes through him because she wasn't fully in New Vestroia and when Doctor Michael tells Dan that she may get stuck between worlds forever he gets sad and worries for her. He also gets angry at Shadow Prov for getting in his way of saving her. And when Spectra and other Vexos have follow her into the human world, Dan jumps into the gate along with Mira and Baron. Also even though Dan and Runo fight to the point of ripping each others heads off they are in love and will always be. In episode 19 Dan is finaly going back to New Vestroia but he wanted to bring Runo, Julie and Alice along with him. Julie deduces that Runo is only going so can prove how much she loves him which makes her blush. When Dr. Michael tells everyone that the only people with gauntlets can enter New Vestroia, Runo is literally brought to tears. She then lashes out at Dan telling him to never come back. She turns away and when she turns back, Dan is right in front of her. Then he grabs her hands and says he's sorry she can't come. They share a moment of tenderness and when it is time to go he slowly lets go of her hands wishing to stay with her a little bit more but has to go. Runo reaches out for him but quickly pulled herself back, but he promised that he would come back. Later in episode 26, Dan returns to Earth with Tigrerra and goes to Runo's café acute;. Dan thought that she was going to hug him, but she scoops up Tigrerra in her happiness. Drago teases Dan about it and Dan, being highly embarrassed, tells Drago never to talk about it again. Shun Shun and Dan have been best friends since childhood. They were the ones who created the Bakugan rules and decided what ability cards do. Shun and Dan also fight but never as to the point of ripping each others heads off like Dan and Runo. They are almost like brothers and would also protect each other from harm. At first Shun's grandpa does not allow Shun to play Bakugan but eventually allow him to persue his path Even though Dan and Shun are competitive, they really do care for each other and are happy for each other for their wins in battles. They battled with each other in the fight against Naga with the other Bakugan Battle Brawlers. In the beginning of Bakugan: New Vestroia series Dan is annoyed of Shun for not answering his call but is later revealed that Shun was transported into New Vestroia and was trying to save the Bakugan. When Dan arrives Shun becomes a part of the Bakugan Resistance to help them take down the Vestals. Shun is the second person Dan tags battle with. Marucho Marucho is the guy who Dan can go to for getting advice on what to do in Bakugan Battle. They have a sort of a younger brother/older brother relationship going on in the Bakugan series and are best friends. Marucho also helped Dan and the others facing Naga in the battle to help Drago become the strongest Bakugan so that they can get the Silent Core and the Infinity Core before Naga rules Vestroia and Earth. In the New Vestroia series he’s almost best man in Dan's book. Marucho knows all about the true relationship between Dan and Runo and sometimes teases him. Marucho is the third to partnered up with Dan in tag battles, Marucho uses water attributes while Dan uses Fire attributes making them a powerful duo. Marucho also tries hard to keep the peace between people when they are arguing. Julie Julie comes across as Dan's friend and used to be his number one fan. Julie is chatting buddies with Dan on the bakugan website along with the other Bakugan Battle Brawlers. She was shown to have a big crush on him but then she realizes that she has romantic feelings for her childhood friend Billy so now they're just good friends. She also helped Dan and the others win the battle against Naga. She uses earth attributes and is the forth to partnered up with Dan in tag battles. Julie can also be a little nosy and gets into the relationship between Dan and Runo. Alice Alice plays the part of a worried big sister to Dan and tries to help him in anyway she can. At the beginning she keeps a secret from him and the other brawlers that her grandfather is Hal G because they might overreact and never trust her again. She later reveals the truth to them and is glad that her friends understood and supported her. When Dan wins his battle against Masquerade, it is revealed that he was Alice. The negative energy that transformed her grandfather also gave her Masquerade's identity. After he leaves her body, she is left with Hydranoid and helps Dan and the others save Vestroia. In the New Vestroia series she is living with her grandfather and helping him complete the transporter for Dan and his friends. Joe Joe and Dan are good friends. But when Dan first meets Joe, he thinks he is a spy....For Masquerade! So Dan and Joe brawl on the roof of the hospital and Joe passes out! Then the brawlers and Joe's Mom all rush in, finding him there with Dan! Joe is then taken care of and the energy of the Infinity Core heals him. After telling Dan he's sorry for misleading him, Dan tells Joe that once he get's out of the hospital he's a member of the brawlers. After Dan and the brawlers (minus Alice) return from the Doom Dimension they welcome him to their down and Joe introduces them to Waveren. Once they all beat the Hybrid Bakugan, or so they thought, Joe calls them telling them that Naga, Hal-G, and the Hybrids are on Earth. They all rush back and Drago, Tigrerra, Preyas, Angelo, Diablo, Gorem, Skyress, Hydranoid, Wavern, and all the bakugan on Earth fight them. Drago is forced to kill Wavern to save the core. Then Dan and Drago apoligize to Joe explaining that he had to and Joe understood. He is not in New Vestroia but he and Wavern will be in the movie with Dan and the others. Bakugan Resistance Mira Mira is the first person that Marucho and Dan meet in New Vestroia and she takes them with her to the team's base to meet with the other members of the Bakugan Resistance: Ace and Baron. She then teaches Dan and Marucho the ways of the Bakugan battles in New Vestroia because the rules are different then those that Dan and Shun made for the Earth battles and she teaches them about the Vestals and how they want to enslave the bakugan of New Vestroia to make them to serve prince Hydron. She often plays the role of the baby sitter for the group because of the constant battle between Dan and Ace. She is the leader of the Resistance and one of the strongest Bakugan brawlers in the Resistance. She uses Subterra attributes in battle and is the third person to get partnered up with Dan in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Ace Ace and Dan don’t get along that well in the series in fact Ace dislikes him in half way through the series. The reason for him not liking Dan is because he attracts Mira (he is in love with her but is to shy to admit it). Ace is like Dan when it comes to personality and in battle he is equally as strong as him in most cases. But they are friends and would protect each other if needed to and would help each other in dangerous situations. Baron Baron is Dan's and the other Bakugan Battle Brawlers' number one fan (he took the number one fan passion from Julie). He and Dan became friends right away. Just like Dan, he hates being underestimated by others and would prove himself to them and show them that they were wrong of what they had called him and show him respect. Vexos Spectra Spectra is Dan's main rival in New Vestroia. Ever since the first day they met Spectra has been trying to take the Perfect Core from Drago to create the ultimate Bakugan. Dan opposes this idea and that often causes te two to do battle a lot. When Spectra tried to convince Dan to join forces with each other, Dan refused despite both of them having a common enemy. Though they have shown to not like each other they don't seemed to have any grudges with each other as shown when Dan was thinking of asking Spectra to take them to Mother Palace and when Spectra willingly agrees under the condition that Dan battles him for the Perfect Core and wins. Spectra is the only Vexos that Dan has battled more than once (other than Gus). Dan and Spectra had a rematch in episode 44, Spectra loses and decides to team up with Dan, which makes them friends. In episode 45, Keith (Spectra) decided to develop a Battle Gear for Dan and Drago. Gus Gus was the first Vexos to defeat Dan in a brawl. When they first met, Gus thought of Dan as no-more than an ametuar, fighting without a purpose. Although he defeated him, the power level difference between Vulcan and Drago was less than 500, meaning Drago would stay with Dan. After he and Spectra lost to Dan and Spectra he showed some respect for Dan as shown in episode 16. Gus is considered Dan's second strongest rival in the first season of New Vestroia (the first being Spectra). Mylene Not much is known about how Dan and Mylene feel about each other except for being enemies however when they brawled she showed intrest in battling Dan more than Baron. Hydron Dan shows a great disliking to Hydron since he found out he turned all of the brawlers’ bakugan to stone except for Drago. When the Resistance made it to Vestal palace Hydron was going to challenge Dan to a brawl using some Mechanical Bakugan Professor Clay created but Spectra stole them for himself, thus preventing Dan and Hydron from battling. They finally met when he and the rest of the Resistance made it to the Mother Palace where he and Mira brawled against him, where he showed more hatred for him after he attacked Mira without remorse. Gundalian Invader Fabia Fabia and Dan are said to be automatic friends. Fabia and Dan have yet to meet though. Jake Jake is Dan's first friend at his new town. Dan introduces Jake to Bakugan Interspace and to Shun, Marucho, and Ren. Jake is amazed that Drago can talk since he only knows about the clone bakugan in the interspace. He is sad to discover that his new partner, Coredem, cannot talk because he is a digital clone. Serena Serena and Dan are most likely friends since Dan and Fabia are friends too. Serena and Dan have yet to meet though. Ren Ren are most likely rivals but work on the same team just like the past seasons with Shun and Ace. Ren says since Jake is new he was going to let him brawl Dan to start training. But really Ren lied and sets it so He brawls Dan. He and Dan got very close, but then the Bakugan Interspace crashed and Marucho had to stop Dan and Ren's brawl. Other Brawlers Bakugan Dan has many different Bakugan. His most used obviously being Drago. He has a Trap Scorpion. He captured and used Grakas Hound, Dark Hound, Grafias, Brachium, Spitarm, and Spyderfencer. Counting Traps and Bakugan he took from the Vexos, Dan has at least 32 Bakugan on the list. *Pyrus Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) Drago **Pyrus Delta Dragonoid (Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 22) **Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid (Further Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 37) **Pyrus Infinity Dragonoid (After Drago got merged with the Infinity Core in episodes 51-52) **Pyrus Perfect Dragonoid (After Drago got merged with both the cores in episode 52) *Pyrus Falconeer (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Saurus (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Serpenoid (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Mantris (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Terrorclaw (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Gargonoid (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Warius (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Ravenoid (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Tuskor (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Robotallion (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Griffon (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Juggernoid (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Stinglash (Shown in episode) *Pyrus Siege (Shown in episode) New Vestroia * Pyrus Neo Dragonoid (In New Vestroia starting from episode 1) (Drago) ** Pyrus Cross Dragonoid (Evolved Guardian- Evolved when Neo Dragonoid received the Pyrus attribute energy from Apollonir) ** Pyrus Helix Dragonoid (Further Evolved Guardian- Evolved when Cross Dragonoid absorbed all the Attribute Energies from the B.T System) *Maxus Dragonoid *Maxus Cross Dragonoid *Pyrus Apollonir (To get Drago back from Spectra) *Pyrus Scorpion (Bakugan Trap) *Silver JetKor (Battle Gear) *Pyrus Spyderfencer (Taken from Vexos) *Ventus Spitarm (Taken from Vexos) *Subterra Grakas Hound (Taken from Vexos) *Darkus Dark Hound (Taken from Vexos) *Haos Brachium (Taken from Vexos) *Aquos Grafias (Taken from Vexos) *Ventus Atmos (Taken from Lync) *Haos Freezer (Taken from Volt) Gundalian Invaders *Pyrus Helix Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) *Jetkor (Battle Gear) Illusionary Dan *Haos Ravenoid *Haos Robotallion *Haos Lars Lion Trivia *An interesting fact is to note, that during the first episode of each season Dan has a different illusion. In "Battle Brawlers", during his battle against Shuji Dan had a illusion of Drago, in "New Vestroia" at the beginning of the episode he "heard" Drago, and in "Gundalian Invaders" he had a illusion about the Twelve Orders after battling Ren. *Jake calls him "Dan the man with the big brown van", which annoys Dan. *Jake also calls him "Dan the man with a plan." Battles Gallery Dan info.jpg|Dan Danc.png|Dan Dan.jpg|Dan File:Dan Kuso.Series2.jpg|Dan File:Dan_char_2-1-.png|Dan Screen_shot_2010-03-01_at_11.24.11_PM.png Dan and Drago.jpg|Dan and Drago Dan\'s_signature_nose-flick.jpg|Dan doing his signature nose flick File:Dankuso.gif|Dan Dan_Photo_2.jpg|Dan talking to Drago Daniel_the_Brawler.png|Dan about to throw a Bakugan File:Youger_Dan_edited.jpg|Dan as a child/illusionary Dan File:Dan_and_Runo_together_by_kataangrocks.png|Dan and Runo Dan and Drago.gif|Dan and Drago File:Dankuso.jpg|Dan about to use a 'Double Ability' File:Dan_Mourning.jpg|Dan mourning the loss of Drago File:Epi-71.png|Dan and Runo IMG_0196.PNG dtbf.jpg|Dan thrown by Fabia rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren, and Jake Dan BD.jpg|Dan in Bakugan Dimensions 9408efcfdd61c0_full.jpg|Dan and Drago File:Dan_Drago.jpg|Dan and Drago on Bakugan.com (Note Drago's missing horn) File-Gundalian 4.jpeg File:Gi_dan_helixdragonoid_1680x1050-1.jpeg|Dan at Bakugan.com Dan_Screen.JPG|Dan and Drago's ball form Dan_&_Drago.JPG|Dan and Drago's Bakugan form File:Dan_Screen_2.JPG File:Dan_&_Delta_Drago.JPG File:Dan_&_Ultimate_Drago.JPG File:Dan_Screen_NV.jpg File:Dan_Screen_NV_2.JPG IMG 0086.png dhgi.jpg|Dan and Helix Dragonoid on Intermission screen de:Dan Kuso es:Dan Kuso fr:Dan Kuso it:Dan Kuso pt:Dan Kuso Category:Characters Category:The Top Ten Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance